Jack Frost and the Snow Queen
by Batman1809
Summary: What if Jack Frost was secretly a witness to the events of "Frozen", but invisible to all because he was not believed in. He finds someone with his powers, but what does this mean to him? Note: Jack and Elsa WILL NOT BE SHIPPED. Any hint of a relationship is strictly platonic. No change in the events of the movie, but minor stuff is added as Jack will interfere mildly.
1. Chapter 1

**Came into a writer's block in my "Frozen V" story, part of my Frozen continuity, when this random idea came to head.**

 **What if Jack somehow witnessed the events of Frozen, but we didn't see him in the movie because no one believed in him until 175 years later? So, here is a collection of unrelated scenes where Jack Frost unwittingly witnessed and on occasionally interfere with the events of the movie. It won't be long, no more than ten chapters max, maybe less, just getting of a little creativity.**

 **Just to let you know, I do not ship Elsa and Jack, nor do I ship anyone in general... Heck, this might be one of the few Frozen/ROTG crossovers where they are not shipped together.**

 **This will go on as if Jack were watching and mildly interfering in the movie, so only pairing is Kristoff and Anna.**

 **So, without further ado...**

 **Jack Frost and the Snow Queen**

Chapter 1: The Coronation

* * *

(North Pole, Present day)

North's Yeti's were hard at work, only one months till Christmas. The elves were frolicking away, testing out some of the toys in the most unconventional way possible. Meanwhile, in North's private workshop/office, North was busy carving out a specific castle out of ice. It was the hottest toy all year; in fact, the whole franchise had blown away all competition. Much of his work revolved around these characters.

"...Jingle bells, jingle bells..." he sang to himself as he worked, half in hums, half in words. "Hmm hmm all the way..." He was adding careful detail to balcony, as it had to be perfect.

Suddenly, his window blew open with a gust of icy wind.

"Yahh ha ha!" he yelled, accidently knocking over the castle. Luckily, he leaned down, catching it before it could fall. "Phew" he said in relief.

In from the window flew his fellow Guardian. "Hey North, how's it hanging?" asked Jack Frost.

"Jack! What have I told you about interrupting me while I'm working!" yelled North in a Russian accent, placing the castle back on the table. "Not to mention, I have door here! Look, see, door! It even has a blinking light. When it's on, it means "I'm working"" He pointed to the sign over his door. "See, right there. I specifically put that up for you."

"Oh, sorry about that chief. Just decided to take a short cut on my way to Russia and thought, "hey, how about I pay a visit to jolly ole St. Nick?""

"Oh, you're such a compassionate soul" said North sarcastically. "Nevertheless, it's good to see you old friend." He then walked up to Jack.

"North, wait, what are you... oof!" he said as North squeezed him in a hug.

"How is winter? Heard you've been making quiet the fuss in America, huh? Second big vortex in two years!"

"What, that? Oh stop!"

"And to think, everyone blames this young woman here!" North points to his latest creation. Reaching to the side of the castle, he picked up a figurine of a young woman.

"What, her?"

"Oh yes. Big movie came out. Snow Queen is biggest item this year. I've never seen such requests!"

Jack laughed, looking at the figurine. "Heh, funny."

"Did you know this was based off of Mr. Anderson's "The Snow Queen?" Talk about a loose adaptation!"

Jack laughed. "North, believe it or not, I think the film is the more accurate version."

"I don't believe you."

"Hey, I said believe it or not."

"I read the story, and this was nowhere near what really happened!"

"Oh, you _read_ the story? How cute. I'm surprised at you North, you lived through that time."

"Um, making toys for _every_ child on earth here! I don't get out much, unlike some freelancing sprite I know."

"Who you calling a sprite?"

"Alrighty, calm down. I believe there was a point you were getting at?"

"Right right... well, I was there" he said, looking more closely at the castle. "I was there when all that went down."

"Whoa, wait wait wait. What do you mean _there_? Where, when?"

"In Arendelle, before it was merged with Norway."

"Arendelle? You mean it actually existed?"

"It's still there, just as a city. The castle is long gone, as are the people I knew. I remember it well, North." He looked at the castle, and the small figurine of the woman standing in it. "The time I didn't feel _completely_ alone..."

* * *

(175 years before the events of Rise of the Guardians)

It may had been summer in Arendelle, but in Argentina, it was a whole different ballgame for Jack Frost. Some of the local kids were playing in the snow, having a snowball fight started by yours truly. Jack laughed as one of the kids got nailed by an incoming snowball.

"Alright, who was that?" he asked in Spanish. "Was it you Marco?"

"Guilty!" responded the laughing Marco, pelting him with another snowball before running away.

"Oh, that's it! You're mine!" said the boy, chasing after his friends.

Jack watched as the children scurried around, reveling in their fun. "Well, have fun then" said Jack as the kids ran off, without any acknowledgment of who started their fun... again. Jack unenthusiastically waved his staff. "Yeah, you guys go off. I'll just be here, you know, being invisible." Jack sighed before flying off. "Aright Winds, let's give Africa a little surprise flurry" he said. A sudden gush of wind then swept Jack away, taking him east.

"Humans have it so lucky" he muttered. "Being believed in is nothing they have to earn. I mean they're born being believed in, being seen and noticed. Even with the ability to make winter, I'm invisible... I'm alone" He muttered to himself as he flew east.

Then, the Wind suddenly shifted, pushing him off course. "Hey, what the...?" Jack found himself being blown north, away from South Africa and towards Europe. "Hey, what's going on?!" asked Jack as he fumbled in the winds. "Where are you taking me?! Come on!"

The strong winds, using magical qualities, swept Jack quickly to the Scandinavian islands, dumping Jack in a small corner of the country unfamiliar to him. He landed with a thud against a hard cobblestone street in a small, pleasant city.

"Ouch! Hey, what gives?!" he asked. He got up and brushed the dust off himself. It was nighttime, and the streets were bare, not a soul to be seen. "Why did you bring me here? This is the northern hemisphere, it's summer here! If I start messing up the weather here, the Guardians will have my head! Come on, take me south!"

Jack got no reply.

"Great, Windy's in one of his moods again. Fine! I'm sure I can amuse myself with whatever people do for fun in _summer_." Jack for all the world couldn't figure out what people found so fun about summer. It was hot and muggy, no way to make forts and no ammunition for snowballs. There were no major holidays that brought people together, not like Christmas or New Years...

Then he saw up ahead a large castle, and in looked for all the world like the whole kingdom was there. People were walking around, eating, drinking, celebrating something Jack couldn't guess.

He shrugged, smiling a mischievous smile. "Eh, I'm sure nobody would notice a little frost and foolery..."

* * *

"Ahh!" shouted the Duke of Weselton.

"What is it?" asked the dignitary he was talking too.

"I just felt a cold chill down my spine! Do you feel a draft? I'm freezing!"

"Uh, no."

Jack laughed as the small, odd looking man cringed and crossed his arms at the shock of ice Jack sent down his back. He floated around the ballroom, freezing wine glasses and sending gushes of cold air. He learned from conversation that this celebration was in the honor of the newly crowned Queen Elsa of Arendelle, though he had yet to see the new Queen, not that he cared; he was in it for the kicks. He floated through a window and floated outside. He found a few wandering guests, just meandering around in the gardens or admiring the architecture. He spotted a lord and a woman, making quick targets of them. He spun a cyclone of winter air around them. They fumbled round in confusion, their flamboyant clothing swirling around them. They both jumped in the cold, screaming in fright. He laughed when he couldn't tell the man's screams from the woman's.

"Oh, oh that never gets old!" he said. He floated around more, and spotted another couple. They both had red hair. She was in a green party dress, while he wore a white suit. He was conjuring up a snowball, when he noticed that they were singing.

"...Love is an open doooor!..." They sang, hoping around from balcony to balcony. Jack just stared.

"Wow, I have never seen such a corny scenario in my life." He looked at the snowball in his hand. "It's so sad, I feel sorry for them." He let the snowball dissipate, and floated away. They then climbed the roof, continuing with there song. "They're going to kill themselves!"

"... How we finish each other's..."

"... sandwiches..."

"Really?" muttered Jack. As they went along they're happy-go-lucky ways, he decided to go back inside, hoping the musicians inside will wipe this song from his memory.

* * *

Jack made his way into the main ballroom. He spotted a young, platinum blond woman near the punch bowl, about to pour herself some. She was wearing a green, and black dress, with a long, purple train. She sported a crown on her tightly braided hair.

"Huh, royalty I guess. Oh! That must be the Queen everyone was talking about! Sheez, what a stiff." Jack saw that she was about to get a glass of punch. "Let's fix that!" He hovered right next to her and froze the surface of the red punch, with the intent of thawing and refreezing it to a point where she would suspect sorcery, which wasn't far off. The servant serving her put the spoon in, but it clunked on the service. The servant tapped the ice with the spoon.

"I told him cold, not frozen!" said the servant.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked with a touch of anxiety in her voice.

"I'm afraid the kitchen boys had too much ice or something in the punch. I can't explain it..."

"Oh no" Elsa muttered. She grabbed her gloved hands together, shaking as she rushed to get away. "Conceal, conceal" she muttered, walking right into where Jack was standing.

"Well that was an odd reaction..." Elsa passed him, her left arm phasing right through jack's side. Suddenly, he jumped at the sensation as Elsa's hand passing through him. He grabbed his arm at the strange, gripping feeling, letting Elsa pass past him. He shuttered as the sensation; he felt pain, loneliness, and fear, so much fear, and shame. He briefly saw a young girl with red hair, a streak of white hair running through her hair. They were sensations the future Guardian of Fun was not used too.

The sensation then left as his own powers to spread through the floor against his will, sending out more ice than he normally would have conjured at once. Nobody noticed, except for Elsa. She felt the sensation too, not knowing she just brushed arms with the winter sprite. She assumed the floor to have been her fault, and she rushed away. Jack watched her in curiosity as she left. Without a second thought, he thawed the floor to avoid spooking people.

"Just breath, breath. Conceal it" she muttered again. She held her head up straight and moved along. Jack stood where he was, strangers passing through him as he stared at the intriguing woman walking away.

"What the... how did she?" he asked himself as she was stopped by two dignitaries. She grew comfortable again as they talked soe sort of politics far above Jack's comprehension. "What did she do to me?" he asked, checking his arm. "It's like she, she touched me, no, she touched my powers. How? She doesn't believe in me, does she?..."

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as the two crazy redheads he encountered earlier, pushing there way through the crowds.

"Oh great, these two again" Jack muttered. "Just when things got interesting."

"Elsa!" she asked. "I mean, Queen, Elsa... may I present, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Jack took a closer look at the woman, and for the first time noticed the white streak in her hair. "Wait, you're..."

"Your Majesty" Hans continued.

"We would like..." began the woman again.

"Your blessing..." continued the one called Hans. Jack rolled his eyes at how they laughed and giggled between words.

"Out with it!" he said.

"Of our marriage!" they finished in unison.

Elsa was reasonably shocked. "Marriage?"

"Wait, blessing? They're related?!" asked Jack to no one. He just stared, taking in Elsa's reaction as Anna blabbered on about Wedding plans. Elsa protested, but Anna insisted on, Hans agreeing with everything she said. Jack, in the brief time he had, tried to piece together the sensation he experienced not to long ago, and the woman with the streak of white hair. She had to have been close, and to be related... a sister perhaps.

Elsa protested to the wedding, trying to get Anna to talk alone. Instead, Anna retorted.

"...No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Talk about unreasonable" retorted Jack, crossing his arms.

"Fine" Elsa said. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Jack's eyes went unbelievably wide. "Wait, you just met the man!? ARE YOU STUPID!?"

"You can if it's true love."

"You obviously know nothing about true love!" said Jack.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" asked Elsa.

"Thank you!" said Jack.

"More than you" continued Anna. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Jack cringed at the accusation. "Ouch." He watched as Elsa's pained expression showed through.

"You asked for my permission and my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa excused herself and walked away.

Jack looked back between the two sisters. "OK, I'm sensing some backstory here..."

"The party is over, close the gates" says Elsa to one of the guards.

"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" said Anna as she ran over and grabbed Elsa's glove off. Jack couldn't help but notice how threatened Elsa looked when she lost the glove. He suddenly felt the need to intervene. He didn't know it yet, but his center was fun, and tied to it was happiness, and he saw that whatever history these two had it had to be mended. Why was he so concerned?

Elsa gasped in response, reaching out for it. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa looked like her whole world just shattered. "Then leave" Elsa responded coldly, but Jack saw through that. He knew hurt when he saw it.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna responded, still clinging to the glove.

"Enough, Anna."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out?!"

All the while, Jack was standing between them in a fruitless attempt to stop what he knew Anna was doing to Elsa.

"Not really the time!" Jack yelled to Anna. He honestly didn't know why he cared. They couldn't see him and he could do nothing to dismay the disgruntled Anna. But Elsa somehow made contact with him, and he didn't know why. He felt obligated to intervene, like he was _meant_ too.

"What are you so AFRAID of?!"

"Can't you see she's not alright!?" asked Jack, extending his outstretched hand towards Elsa as he referenced her.

Immediately, Elsa lashed out, waving her exposed hand.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa said. As she waved her hand, she unwittingly made contact with Jack's extended hand. Jack felt the same surge of energy, feelings, and memories flow through his hand, but instead of exiting through him, it ran through Elsa. Then, ice shot out from her hand, forming a wall of ice around Elsa, with pointed jagged ice shooting out and towards the crowd. While invisible to the world, some physical acts like magical ice still interacted with him, and he was knocked through the air and across the room, crashing into a table. Nobody noticed the inexplicitly knocked over table, more focused on the magical ice shooting out of the monarch. Groaning in pain, Jack looked over, noticing the ice as well. Elsa backed up into the door, frightened and afraid at what just happened. Like the people, he was baffled by what he saw. He felt the magic, he felt his body react to it when Elsa's hand passed through his own, but it did not emanate from him. It came from _her._ It all made sense now.

"Elsa?" muttered Anna in disbelief.

A mortal with the powers of ice. All this time, he thought he was the sole user of this gift. But here before him, was a Queen, a ruler of some obscure country, with the same powers he had. Someone who, based on what he could surmise, kept them a secret for some reason.

"She has my gift" said Jack, still on the floor. He watched as Elsa ran out the doors. "This is the Moon's doing, isn't it?" Immediately, he grabbed his staff and followed.

* * *

 **Well, here you go, chapter 1. Do you like it? Should I continue?**

 **Let me know what thoughts, questions, or suggestions (besides shipping) you have. Again, Elsa and Jack will not be shipped.**

 **-Batman**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Oh I don't believe it!"

No one noticed Bunnymund entering the work room with Jack, North, and two of his helper elves. He had silently come in through his magic hole in the ground, interrupting the standing Jack in mid-story. North was on his work seat, actively listening until Bunny interrupted. Upon his sudden arrival, North jumped back in fright, accidently bumping his ice palace sculpture with his hand. Luckily, the two elves jumped under it, able to break its fall, though one of the elves was crushed underneath, while the other held it so as it wouldn't fall over.

"What the... why doesn't any one knock! Not to mention my blinking work light is still on! Doesn't anyone see it!" North grumbled as he picked up the still intact sculpture. The one elf pulled his friend up, who was still wobbly from the impact.

"And what do you mean by that? This actually happened!" said Jack.

"You're just mad because there was an unseasonal winter that year and you weren't the one behind it" Bunny retorted.

"Oh, you're just worried that that polar vortex will creep into Spring."

"If it's another '68 blizzard, I swear..."

"Calm down Bunny" said Jack with a mischievous smile on his face. "I promised I wouldn't make any more blizzards on Easter didn't I? Besides, if Winter wants to creep its fingers into Spring, it's not my fault."

"Can you two please stop with the bickering and the yelling!" said North, annoyed by yet another argument between the two about the same darn thing. "Jack was in middle of good story, and I would like to hear it through!" he said as he sat back down with crossed arms.

"Ha ha!" laughed Bunny "Jack? Telling a good story? Let me guess, he's gallivanting about how he misuses winter weather for his merriment? Then whines to the Man on the Moon for the millionth time?"

North raised his finger to retort, but lowered it. "Well... yes, there was some of that. But he was getting to the good part I swear!"

"Thank you North!" said Jack. "Now, were was I before I was so _rudely_ interrupted?" he said, glaring at Bunny, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Ah yes, so Elsa ran out, her magic out of control..."

* * *

Elsa burst out the main castle doors, forgetting that much of the city had turned out to see their new queen. She froze as everyone cheered for her, none of them knowing what just happened inside. Knowing she was being followed, she ran through the crowds, pushing her way through, ignoring the people showing her due respect. She couldn't think straight. Her secret of 13 years was just exposed to the world, before God. She honestly didn't know what to do, but isolation was the most comforting thing that came to her mind. She saw the man standing with a daughter, a young child. She backed away, afraid of hurting her.

Jack finally found his way to the front door. He floated out, seeing Elsa trying to escape, but is blockaded by her own people.

"Oh boy, this isn't good" he muttered. He flew forward, hoping to somehow remedy this.

Elsa thought she had a break and ran around the fountain, but is stopped by a woman with a baby in her arms.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" she asked. Elsa, afraid of harming both her and her child, backed up.

Jack immediately flew around and landed in front of Elsa. "OK, listen, I know you can't hear me, but you _really_ need to calm down. Trust me, panic will only make it..." Elsa leaned back, touching the fountain with her hand. Magic flowed out her hand and immediately froze the fountain, freezing the water in mid-air. All around, the people gasped in both awe and shock. Elsa looked up in horror. "...worse" Jack finished in a mutter.

"There she is, stop her!" shouted the Duke, standing on the steps with his body guards.

"Please, just, stay away from me, stay away..." Elsa raised her hands, hoping they would not come any closer, but in fear, magic shot out again, shooting beam of magic at the Duke.

"No!" Jack screamed, knowing the magic was going to hit the Duke head on. Acting fast, he jumped in front of the blast. He didn't exactly know what to do, never having to stop ice magic before. On instinct, he slapped the magic with his hand in mid flight, redirecting it down to the steps instead of the Duke. The steps now covered in ice, the Duke and his guards slipped and fell back. Jack landed nearby, crashing onto a hard wall and falling to the floor.

Elsa immediately recoiled her exposed hand, afraid to that more ice would escape. Jack watched helplessly as Elsa drew more into herself.

"Monster, monster!" called the Duke, pointing an accusing fingers.

"Hold on!" said Jack. He got up and floated over to the Duke. "Are you blind! You think she's doing this on..." he went to grab the Duke, but forgot yet again that he couldn't see him and just fazed through him. "This isn't fair" he said, feeling helpless. "There has to be something I can do."

Elsa looked around, seeing her subjects look upon her with fear. Only one option ran through her head.

Run.

She turned and ran, and ran and ran. Reason was gone, replaced by panic. Words and sounds bounced off her ears, none of it reaching her brain.

Not even the cries of her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, running out the double doors. Her words fell on deaf ears as Elsa ran through, the people clearing out of her way. "Elsa!" Anna tried again.

Elsa ran out the courtyard and to the fjord. She had ran so fast and blindly, she failed to see that she had virtually trapped herself. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had followed her.

"Calm down. Please, calm down. Your sister can help. Listen!" said Jack. Elsa turned around, staring directly at Jack, but not seeing him. For the first time, he was able to see the years of fear and worry written on her face. She looked older than she was. She was shaking all over, like cornered deer, surrounded by wolves. And those eyes; never had he seen such hurt written in someone's eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. He floated down, standing on the ground before her, staring right at her. "How, how do you have my power? You're mortal, right?"

Elsa took a few steps back, oblivious to Jack's questions. When she stepped down into the water, she felt her magic form ice, preventing her from stepping through it. She gasped, realizing what she was doing. Anna called again.

Elsa looked down to the ice, and made a decision.

"Oh no" Jack thought. As Anna burst through the doorway, Hans close behind, Elsa faced the fjord and ran. With each step, ice burst out, forming a pathway. Elsa ran and ran, leaving her sister, her kingdom, everything she had ever known, behind.

Jack stood there, watching her just vanish across the fjord. He found himself unable to move. He felt something wrong, _very_ wrong in the world around him. He didn't budge when Anna and Hans phased through him. He felt pain and fear all around, like the world as encircling him, crushing him, wanting to destroy him. He felt like he didn't belong.

But they weren't his thoughts.

Jack backed up from the scene of Anna slipping on the ice while Elsa made it to the woods on the other side of the fjord. He felt dizzy, and suddenly lethargic.

"What's... going on?" he asked weakly as he fell to his knees.

"The fjord" said Hans ahead of him. Jack looked to the fjord. It continued to freeze, far beyond what Elsa had intended.

Then he noticed the snow, and a wave of negativity overcame him.

Jack was stunned. He could make ice, snow, everything that winter could do. But never to this extend. He was an extension of the season, not it's bringer. He could make blizzards, bring snow days, freeze entire lakes, but only within the winter season. Outside of it, he could only freeze at most a cup of water, and shoot a icy gust. He was tied to the season, and this derived his power from it. It powered him, gave him strength.

And he could feel it's grip coming upon this land.

"This isn't right" he murmured. As Elsa's winter swept through the country, Jack felt his own power increase. But this winter felt wrong. He felt sadness coming from it, and regret, and fear... so much fear. It was the opposite of his yet unknown center, and it was fighting him.

"Something's wrong..." he muttered, losing consciousness. As the negative energy wined out, he grew weak, and fell unconscious on the ice. "This winter, it's... sad..."

* * *

It was hours before Jack finally woke up. By that time, It was now early morning, and Elsa's winter had overtaken the land. At first, Jack felt grawgy. When realization of the situation finally kicked in, he shot up.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, shooting up and looking around. There was no one there now at the edge of the fjord. No Anna, no Hans, and no Elsa, just snow, lots of snow. He was baffled by the sight. All around, it was clear that winter had overtaken the kingdom. Not only did she have the power of ice, but apparently she was immensely more powerful with it than Jack had ever dreamed. "What, what happened? What the heck is going on?" he asked himself. He knew now that he was dealing with powers far greater, and dangerous, than his own.

He flew up over the castle wall and into the courtyard. Upon arriving in its center, he found it to be a flurry of activity. It had been snowing all night apparently, and a thick layer of snow has accumulated on the ground and the roofs of the buildings. People were walking about in a panicked state. Guards were about, handing out blankets, coats, and hot soup. It pained him to see so many people shivering, longing for warmth. Yes, he brought blizzards at times, but he never brought it to hurt people. Though he loved the season, it would sometimes bring out pain and suffering on its own, and he was powerless to reverse the natural processes.

Only this winter wasn't natural, and he could still feel the negativity engraved in it. It wasn't fighting him anymore, but it was defiantly there, hanging in the back of his mind.

He looked up. The moon was full, though fading as the sun rose. It seemed to Jack that whenever things got interesting on earth, or when he felt the need to talk to him, the moon was full. "This all you, isn't it?" he asked the Moon. It's been while since he talked to the moon. He didn't do it often, but every now and then, he would, if not out of boredom or to let off steam. This morning, however, he was angry. A woman with the power of winter itself, and it has run amuck, and there was only one entity that could have been responsible for it.

"You gave that woman these powers didn't you! Like you gave me them! And for what?! She's running scared, and I haven't been _seen_ in over 200 years!" Jack yelled, fuming. ""You never even spoke to me about it! About who I am, why I exist in the first place! And what about her?! Does she know where she got her powers? What is the _point_! Do you do this for fun? Do you like messing with us lower beings because it amuses you?! Is that it, do you find this entertaining? Watching us try to figure out why we're here, and why we are what we are? At _our_ expense?!"

No reply, as usual.

Jack looked down and shook his head in disapproval. He then looked back up. "Well you know what? I'm going to fix this, because you're sure not going too." Jack shot one last glare at the moon before flying off. If he was going to end this winter, he had to find the woman responsible. An extension of the winter, he could feel its epicenter coming from a mountain north of the city and he figured that was where Elsa would be.

* * *

 **I am really sorry about how slow this is going. As of right now, I have three active stories going on, two on hiatus. Yes, I know, too much on my plate.**

 **Feel free to leave a review. Do you like how it's going so far, especially involving the nature of Jack's and Elsa's powers?**

 **-Batman**


End file.
